


Over the Ledge

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU based around the song Meds by Placebo where Latula just died in a bad accident, and Mituna has to learn to function without her. For HSWC Bonus Round 3. A response to a prompt by mevious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Ledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 Fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796944) by [mevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious). 



I never knew how bad it was until I see him crumpled up outside of the door to his apartment, the sounds of his fists lashing against the door causing me to think they are doing repairs around this place once again. The moment I push aside the blinds to peek out the window, I know for sure that this is something much, much worse.

I had seen this young man plenty of times before, but he was never alone. Everywhere he went, a girl came with him. Sometimes, he would make lewd comments to me before apologizing profusely, and I often made it my own personal mission to avoid him at all costs. His inability to control himself made me terribly uncomfortable. She would correct him sweetly, and she would never raise her voice, even when his emotions got the best of him in the middle of the stairway. Every Saturday, I would find them skating in the parking lot, both of them on skateboards. She would help him when he fell, gentle hands wiping away the tears on his face.

She had a patience I could never hope to obtain for myself.

As he wails outside of the apartment they shared together, my feet move before my mind does, and I am outside standing next to him. His cries are amplified against the walls, and he doesn’t see me approach until I’m right there next to him, crouched down so I can see the blonde tufts of hair pop out in messy curls from under the safety of his helmet.

I struggle to remember his name, and I can’t. I can’t remember hers, either.

“Go away!” he screams, and part of me almost does until he keeps speaking. “I need her, I need her to come back, she knows I need her and I l-love her!”

“Where is she?”

He hyperventilates and shrieks in response. “They- the doctors, the doctors said she’s-“

My stomach is overwhelmed with a sickening feeling when I realize what he’s going to say before he says it. Watching him makes my eyes tear up, and I quickly wipe them away.

“She can’t be, she can’t be, she promised! She’s not supposed to d-die! I can’t get in, I can’t- what if she comes back, I have to-“

I don’t know how to comfort him, but I spot a silver key on the cement next to us. With it in my hands, I easily unlock the door, pushing it open. He crawls inside on all fours, bumping against my legs to reach a teal blanket. Without another word, he wraps himself in it and sobs, taking deep breaths through his nose.

The whole place looks like a mess. There’s a picture of the two of them from another time, where he is both without his helmet and confidently giving her smiling face a kiss on the cheek. Books are scattered across the floor. On the walls, two university diplomas hang proudly – one in computer science and the other in physical education. They both belong to him: Mituna Captor.

Pills are scattered across the floor, at least fifteen of them hidden between the strands of carpet with an open bottle on the other side of the room. My legs quiver beneath me, but I know I can’t leave him alone, and he can’t be by himself.

He needs help. I need help.

While he begs for his “tulip,” I pick up the phone.


End file.
